Time and Space
by sparklingice179
Summary: Leo designed a magical Time Machine that the 9 demigods believed to be useless. But the strangest thing happened when the mirror started swirling and shooting off sparks randomly. The next thing they knew, they were in the old room of a particular black haired and sea-green eyed demigod's room, except they had really traveled back in time: and met the 5 year old Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Percy's POV**_

August 18th, and I spent it in my bedroom alone.

Today was my 5th birthday, but nobody was here to celebrate my birthday. Mom has to work late at her candy store, my stepfather Smelly Gabe (whom I nicknamed for a reason) hates my guts and I (sadly) don't really have any friends. I've always been a "troubled kid", having both dyslexia and ADHD.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday-"

"Hey! Keep it down in there! Don't you know that I have an important game going on?" Gabe yelled out from outside my room.

I gritted my teeth, but didn't say anything back. I've learned that a long time ago, with the scars on my back as proof.

I stared at the walls gloomily, knowing that I will have to spend my birthday alone for sure. _So why not go to sleep early?_ I figured. I went to the washroom to brush my teeth, then took a quick shower.

But when I opened my bedroom door, it was nothing as I'd expected.

9 people about the age of 16 stood in my room, looking at me in shock the same way I had been staring at them. I opened my mouth to scream, but a big Chinese guy rushed forward and clamped over my mouth with his hand.

"Shhhh!"

"Lemme go—"I screamed. I thrashed around, but he didn't let go. I bit his finger, and the big guy winced and shook his hand in the air violently. At least he let go.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He whispered shouted, "This kid's got some sharp teeth!"

I was stunned for a moment, then I remembered to yell.

"HHHEEELLL-" Again, I was cut off. But this time, it was a girl.

"Shhh, it's alright. Don't scream." She said. Her choppy brown hair was braided down her shoulder, and her kaleidoscopic eyes were pretty. "My name's Piper, and this is Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico and Percy. What's your name?"

Somehow, her words calmed me down and I stopped screaming.

"Why should I tell you? Are you some of Gabe's friends?"

Everyone of them looked confused, the guy who was apparently to be my namesake was the most surprised out of them all.

"Why would you think that?" He asked.

"None of your business." I said, crossing my arms. Percy looked surprised. He opened his mouth to argue, but the girl with the pretty grey eyes cut him off.

"Hey, kiddo. My name's Annabeth." She told me.

"You're pretty," I observed.

Annabeth blushed, then dropped down to the same height as me.

"We're not here to hurt you. We don't know who Gabe is, and we're definitely not his friends. We want to be your friends. Can you tell us what your name is?" She asked.

I hesitated for a moment, then decided to trust them. "My name is Percy Jackson."

* * *

_**Annabeth's POV(An hour before the incident)**_

That night, we were all at Camp Half-Blood joking around and roasting marshmallows. Even the Roman Half-Bloods came to join us.

"Oh-my-gods. These are some of the best marshmallows I've ever had!" Hazel said through a mouthful of marshmallow.

"I know, right? I could live on them!" Percy said.

I laughed, then wrapped my arms around him.

We would've stayed like this forever, until Leo ran up to us panting and holding a huge mirror. He had a wick look in his eyes, and immediately I could tell that something bad's gonna happen.

"Guys! Guess what I just invented?"

"Ugh!" We said together.

"Leo, not that we don't care but…we really don't want to know," Jason said.

"Nah, come on, guys! This one's gonna be awesome! Applause, please!" Leo raised his hands dramatically.

We sighed, then clapped.

"Introducing…Leo Valdez's time machine!" He said as he set the mirror down then pretended to take a bow.

We stared at him.

"A time machine, Leo? No offence, but this is the worst joke ever." Piper said.

I nodded, and Leo looked undignified.

"Fine, if you don't believe me, try it!"

We looked at him incredulously, then nodded. Percy took my hand, and whispered, "I'll let anyone call me seaweed brain for the rest of my life if this thing actually works." I squeezed his hand, then told him, "It's a deal."

Leo pressed the button on the bottom of the mirror.

Nothing happened.

"See Leo? I told you—"Suddenly, the mirror swirled and all sorts of light poured from it.

"Woah, is it actually working?" Jason asked, his eyes wide.

Leo nodded.

"But Leo, this isn't—" Before I got to finish my sentence, the mirror sucked the nine of us into the portal and we landed face first in a small, dark room.

"Possible."

* * *

_**Percy's POV**_

It was small, it was dark, and it was a place I remembered way too well.

I've spent nearly all my childhood in this room, tortured by my step-father every single day. I did NOT want to ever come back.

Then the door creaked open, and I saw a tiny figure standing by the door. I opened my mouth in shock. It was _me_. But as a five year old.

Great. First I get sucked in through a magical portal that's supposed to be impossible, and the next thing you know, I meet my 5 year old self.

Just great.

5 year old me opened his mouth to scream, but Frank rushed forward to muffle the sound.

"Shhh!" He said.

"Lemme go—"Little me yelled, thrashing around. Finally, he/I bit Frank.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He whispered shouted, "This kid's got some sharp teeth!" I nearly cracked up, but controlled myself.

Then Little Me decided it was a good idea to scream for help again, which, I admit, if I was in the same situation as him, I would've done the same thing. Hey, wait…weren't we the same person?

"HHHEEELLL-" He said. I wanted to tell him to shut up, but Piper cut me off.

"Shhh, it's alright. Don't scream." She said."My name's Piper, and this is Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico and Percy. What's your name?"

Somehow, her words calmed five year old me down and he stopped screaming.

"Why should I tell you? Are you some of Gabe's friends?"

I nearly laughed out loud. Me? Gabe's friend?

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"None of your business." He said, crossing my arms. I opened his mouth to tell him that he can at least TRY to be friends with us, but Annabeth cut me off this time.

"Hey, kiddo. My name's Annabeth." She told him.

"You're pretty," Little me observed.

Wow. Even as a kid I had good taste.

Annabeth blushed, then dropped down to the same height as him.

"We're not here to hurt you. We don't know who Gabe is, and we're definitely not his friends. We want to be _your_ friends. Can you tell us what your name is?" She asked.

_Percy Jackson._ I thought

He hesitated for a moment, "My name's Percy Jackson."

Bingo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gods, I'm so sorry about this! it's been like, what, a month before I updated? I did have wifi for around 3 days, then I got back to Canada after two months in china. Yep, I've been busy, but still...no excuse for not updating. I will try my best to speed things up, but now that I'm in eighth grade, homework monsters and extracurriculars might get in the way. I will aim for a weekly update.**

**This chapter is short, but it just feels important to me. I am already working on the next chapter, and it should turn out 3000 words or something. Anyways...**

**Annabeth's POV**

That night, I dreamt about my boyfriend…kind of, considering he was 4 years old in the picture.

"_Where's that coffee I asked from your mama, brain boy?" A large, beefy guy asked without even looking at whoever he was talking to. A little boy stood in the corner. He had a mop of black hair and his green eyes burned with fear. I gasped. It was Percy._

_"__My mom's at work right now, Gabe. Why can't you get it yourself?" Little Percy's voice quivered._

_"__What did you say, punk?" Gabe said, raising a fist and Percy shrunk back. Gabe then grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the nearest wall. Percy gasped as the air rushed through his lungs and kicked around hopelessly. He looked so tiny, helpless and adorable that I wanted to go up to him and crush him in a hug. But it was all a dream, and all I could do was stand and watch._

_"__No one talks back to me, understand, punk?" Gabe asked. Percy nodded weakly, slowly growing unconscious from the lack of air._

_"__Now get out of my way," Gabe said, shoving Percy into his room. He went out to continue his incredibly important game of poker, leaving Percy alone in his room._

_Little Percy quietly closed his bedroom doors then went to sit down on his bed. A single tear escaped his sea-green eyes._

_"__Daddy, why did you leave me and mommy?" He whispered. I felt a tear gliding down my face._

_"__Please come back daddy. I want Gabe gone. Please come back." He whispered. "Mommy said you were important, that's why you had to leave. I want you to make Gabe disappear. Please daddy?" No one answered. Percy closed his eyes, then tucked himself into bed like he's done it a million times. Normal 4 year-olds would have their parents there at night to kiss them good night. Percy has no one._

_My dream fast forwarded, and suddenly, a figure opened the door to the same bedroom I was in a moment ago. She tiptoed over to his bed to check if her son was alright, just in time to see him crying and thrashing over a nightmare._

_"__Mommy! No! Get away from my mom!" He yelled. Seeing this, Sally urgently shook him awake._

_"__Shh, it's alright Percy. Mommy's right here. No one's hurting mommy." Sally said, comforting Percy._

_"__Mommy?" Percy asked, confused. His eyebrows scrunched together the same way they did whenever my seaweed brains as confused. He slowly opened his eyes._

_"__It's alright Percy."_

_"__Gabe was hurting you." Percy said, sitting up._

_"__It's just a nightmare. A dream, Percy. I'm alright. We're both safe." Sally said, comforting her son._

_Percy nodded, and he hugged his mother fiercely._

_"__Why won't Gabe go away?" Percy asked after a while, resting in his mother's arms._

_"__it's complicated, sweetie. Someday, you'll understand. Someday, you'll meet your father. I promise."_

_"__Ok." He said. They stayed silent, lost in their thoughts, until Percy yawned._

_"__Go back to sleep Percy. I love you." Sally said, gently laying Percy down on the bed and kissed his forehead._

_"__I love you more mom." He sighed, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night._

I jolted awake. It was 2 o'clock at night. The others were still asleep. I looked around, and saw my boyfriend sleeping on the ground next to me. He was drooling, his dark hair a mess and talking about things I couldn't quite make out, but I kissed him anyways. I finally understood why Percy never talked about his childhood.

I tried going back to sleep, but found myself staring at the ceiling for the rest of the night.


End file.
